


Ladybloggier

by BrightestSun



Series: Au Yea August [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Chloé decides to make a competing ladyblog, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, don't know how to tag, it goes as well as expected, let Sabrina have friends, lost connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Chloé gets booted from the Ladyblog due to an incident. In her infinite wisdom she decides to make a competing Ladyblog. Of course this leaves Sabrina to do all the work.Day 4 of AU Yea August - EnemyTaking the prompt a bit lightly with a bit of a rival blog thingy, still this story's hopefully cute.





	Ladybloggier

To: Chloe@bourgeois.com

From: Ladyblog@gmail.com

Subject: contest winners!

Dear Ladybug#1fan

Congratulations!

You placed second in the Ladyblogs Ladybug Competition!

Your prices will be shipped to your address and the winners event will be on June 2. At 16:00 where Ladybug has promised to show up and meet up with fans.

Love and congrats from the Ladyblog

* * *

  
  


To: Ladyblog @gmail.com

from Chloe @bourgeois.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: There must be some mistake

Dear Ladyblog

There must have been a mistake, I clearly won that competition. I saw the other entries and none of them were even close in quality, in pose nor costume.

I’m sure it’s a simple error and will be rectified immediately.

Love

The rightful winner

 

* * *

  
  


To: Chloe@bourgeois.com

From: Ladyblog@gmail.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: no mistake

Dear Ladybug#1fan

No mistakes I’m afraid. While I appreciate that you put a lot of effort into this contest, and wish you the best of luck for the next one, this contest was a poll and you came in second. The fans have spoken.

Love the Ladyblog

* * *

  
  


To: Ladyblog@gmail.com

from Chloe@bourgeois.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: recount

I demand you recount the votes! Rose’s costume is atrociously amateurish! She cannot possibly have gotten more votes than me! MY costume was made by Ják Custouve and is a perfect replica!

* * *

  
  


To: Chloe@bourgeois.com

From: Ladyblog@gmail.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: no

No mistakes. Many of the fans found it distasteful that your costume was made by a professional, they like the personal touch of Juleka and Rose’s work, plus they are adorable.

Move on and be glad that you came in second.

* * *

  
  


To: Chloe@bourgeois.com

From: Ladyblog@gmail.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: are you kidding me!?

Chloé I’ve just been informed that you’ve been harassing Rose and Juleka!

I can’t believe you! This will not be tolerated!

* * *

 

 

To: Ladyblog@gmail.com

from Chloe@bourgeois.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: stop being childish

I’m not saying anything that isn’t true.

They just can’t take criticism.

* * *

  
  


To: Ladyblog@gmail.com

from Chloe@bourgeois.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: WTF

You banned me from the site!?

ALya what are you five years old!?

Let me back in the site or youll regret it!!!!!!

* * *

 

 

To: Ladyblog@gmail.com

from Chloe@bourgeois.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: I mean it

Alya I mean it!

* * *

 

 

To: Ladyblog@gmail.com

from Chloe@bourgeois.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: this isn’t funny

ALYA YOU CAN’T IGNORE ME!

* * *

 

 

To: Ladyblog@gmail.com

from Chloe@bourgeois.com

Reply to: contest winners!

Subject: .

 

Alya?

* * *

  
  


Akuma attacks, it’s a sad fact that they’ve become a natural part of Parisian life. It’s always different yet the same, you’ll find the red-suited heroine doing damage control and fighting off whatever monstrosity stands before her. Her black clad baton-wielding partner distracting the foe.

Often you’ll also find a brunette journalist snooping around, taking pictures and videos from a (relatively) safe distance.

Lately, there’s been a new player, a red-headed girl whose determination to get the perfect footage does little to calm her fragile nerves as she walks into the maw of danger. All she can do is attempt to stop her shaking hands long enough to ensure a good picture or video.

Alya looked on from the sideline as Sabrina continued walking closer to the titanic garbage monster being fought by Paris’ finest. The red-headed girl looked white as a sheet but continued walking closer, phone held out, trying to get a good angle.

Alya looked on in horror as the girl climbed up on a knocked over car, leaving her clearly visible and completely exposed.

The garbage monstrosity flailed around wildly, its putrid tentacles hammering into buildings and knocking off large pieces of debris which scattered wildly into the air at dizzying speeds.

The monster started yelling something about recycling as it continued wreaking havoc on the open street.

Alya saw the akuma’s singular eye falling on Sabrina, readying itself to slam its appendages at her, absorbing her like many others into its being.

Sabrina seemed oblivious to the danger, busy with filming Ladybug.

The grotesque tentacle pierced through the car as though it was a paper crane. Ladybug looked horrified down at the civilian, sipping down with slim hopes of saving her.

Ladybug found Sabrina lying next to the car, scraped but otherwise unhurt under Alya, who had managed to tackle her out of the way at the last moment.

Alya groaned in pain holding onto her elbow but quickly gave Ladybug a thumbs up. The superheroine gave a quick nod, swinging back to defeat the monster.

“You alright?” Alya looked over Sabrina, still locked in her arms, to see if she’d been injured by the fall. She kept feeling a powerful sting running down her own arm but decided to ignore it.

Sabrina got off of Alya, getting her bearings “I’m fine. You made me miss my shot!” she said in a childish accusing tone.

Alya smirked at her getting up and brushing herself off, finding that she had trouble moving her right arm properly, it hurt like hell too. She hoped Ladybug would use her magic to fix everything sooner rather than later.

“Would it have been worth it?” Alya motioned over towards the car which had been torn asunder by the attack.

Sabrina swallowed as she saw the destruction that almost hit her, she looked towards Alya, her lip quivering as she tried saying something that wouldn’t quite leave her mouth.

Alya rolled her eyes, grabbing around Sabrina’s wrist with her good arm and pulling her inside a nearby house.

The two women locked the door behind them, standing in the living room of an evacuated (or captured) stranger’s house. It was strange, seeing someone else’s house, abandoned and unlocked, this was the nature of Paris now.

Alya thought about how easy it would be for someone to use this to their advantage and steal from these houses while the akuma distracted and drove out everyone. She hated the thought of the akuma alert that she’d worked so hard to perfect being used for such awful ends.

Alya’s train of thought was ended as Sabrina began moving back outside. “Hey! It’s not safe, we should stay in here for now” she told the red-headed girl.

Sabrina scoffed “I’m not scared,” she said defiantly, still noticeably pale, her fingers still fidgeting in her trembling hands. “You film monsters all the time, so why can’t I?” Sabrina took her matter of factly tone, which Alya had long since realized was the voice she made whenever parroting Chloé.

“I’ve learned that sometimes you have to make sure it’s safe before you go outside. You have to be smart and you have to be careful” Alya warned.

“Yea right, why would you help me? You just want the best pictures”, she crossed her arms, scowling at Alya.

Alya shook her head exasperatedly; the blonde girls lackey seemed more like her ‘friend’ than Alya would have hoped. “no, I just don’t want you to end up like a concrete crepe. Especially not if it’s because you tried copying me. I made a ton of terribly stupid mistakes when I first started, I don’t want you to do the same.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes, pushing past Alya to get outside. As she moved against Alya, the brunette journalist winced in pain, holding against the arm that Sabrina had pushed.

Sabrina paused, giving Alya a worried look “are you alright?”

Alya nodded “think the fall broke my arm, it’s alright, I’ve had way worse from doing this. The Lucky Charm will set things right.”

Sabrina swallowed, looking at the fearless woman with a mix of fear and admiration “way worse than breaking your arm?”

Alya shrugged with an embarrassed smile “yea, broken legs, head injuries. I’m pretty sure I might possibly have legally died for a few minutes one time. But Ladybug always set it right so I’ve never had to deal with it for long.”

Alya rubbed against her bruised arm with a melancholic look “still, one day she might not be able to fix everything and then I’d be screwed. Besides, it’s not fair to put that extra pressure on her, she’s got more than enough to worry about without a bunch of reporters running around needing her to save us.”

Sabrina looked at Alya’s arm, then up at Alya with a thoughtful expression. She reached out and touched it to Alya’s surprise, inspecting it against Alya repeating ‘ow’.

Alya quickly realized that Sabrina wasn’t just fumbling with her, but rather seemed to know what she was doing. “I don’t think it’s broken, but it’s definitely sprained.” Sabrina concluded, she left the room silently and Alya feared for a moment that she’d be left alone with her pain.

To her surprise Sabrina reentered the room holding a bag of peas, she gently placed it over Alya’s arm, looking up at Alya with a sad expression.

“Hey, it’s ok! I’m sure it’ll be alright, Ladybug will fix it and I’ll be right as rain. Nothing to worry about” she smiled reassuringly.

Sabrina sighed, finding a chair and making Alya sit down in it “you got hurt because I was being stupid…”

“Oh… well, if it helps I might have gotten hurt even if you weren’t there, I’m dangerously reckless” Alya beamed, hoping to help the redhead feel better.

Sabrina scoffed “seriously, how do you keep doing this? No one is making you” she sat down in front of Alya, her legs still shaking from before.

“If someone was making me do the Ladyblog I’d have quit a long time ago” she chuckled “It’s important to me, it’s important to the city of Paris, and it’s even important to Ladybug and Chat Noir. I always wanted to be a hero you know? This way I feel like I can do my part if only just a little.”

Alya held her hand gently over her arm where she’d been hit “I just hope I can be more help than burden…”

Sabrina looked stunned, she was staring down at her hands, unable to meet Alya’s gaze “I guess… I always sort of thought when people said they did things for noble reasons that they were just fishing for attention…” she muttered.

“That’s awful!” Alya blurted out, “not that you’re awful just…”

Sabrina shook her head “it’s ok, I think maybe I am awful, which is fine, some people just are right?” she shrugged sadly.

Alya could feel herself slowly growing hot with rage “what!? No! Why would you say something like that!?”

“You don’t have to be nice, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that it’s not a nice thing to say.”

Alya felt her heart sinking looking at the morose redhead “do you really feel that way?”

Sabrina shrugged “why wouldn’t I? Whenever I try to be nice people just walk all over me, and I always end up doing some really awful things”  Alya felt like crying for the girl, mostly because she seemed completely unwilling to cry for herself.

“You’re just doing what Chloé tells you to right?” Alya tried.

Sabrina’s head tilted “I guess, but it’s not like I ever say no. I enjoy helping Chloé, even when I know it’s wrong.”

Alya furrowed her brow “what do you enjoy about it?”

Sabrina curled up defensively “it’s kind of hard to explain.  I don’t think you’d understand”

Alya gave Sabrina an encouraging smile “I’d like to try.” She looked at the nervous girl, understanding that she had a hard time doing things for herself, Alya struggled with that too. Thankfully it was possible to help a bit by changing the narrative “I’d like to not be alone right now.” She admitted, “it hurts a lot and… I think I need someone here right now. We can talk about something else if you want.”

Sabrina’s eyes lit up with sympathy, Alya almost grinned at the girl who claimed to be a bad person and was so ready to help others. The redhead bit her lip “I’m not sure what I should say…”

Alya shrugged “how about what in the world you were doing in the first place. Why the sudden interest in photography?”

Sabrina looked off to the side with a nervous expression, playing with her hair.

Alya chuckled “let me guess, Chloé decided she’d make her own Ladyblog?”

Sabrina’s expression clearly told her she’d hit the nail on the head. She defensively brushed hair behind her ear, looking away from Alya a little embarrassed “yes well… what was she supposed to do after you  _ banned _ her?” she accused.

Alya stared down the mousey girl, making her immediately shrink back “Chloé was harassing others on my forums, I have clear rules on the site and she broke them. She got her own damn self thrown off of the site”

Sabrina swallowed “sure she broke the rules but… you didn’t have to be so mean about it. You have to be gentle when dealing with Chloé, she feels rejected easily. It’s easier for everyone if you just hear her out and well…” Sabrina trailed off.

Alya gave her an unamused look “and just do as she says?”

Sabrina gave a shrug and a sad smile “I guess it doesn’t sound so great when you say it that way. Still, I wish you’d dealt with Chloé in a better way.”

Alya smirked, “because you think I did the wrong thing or because you have to deal with it?”

Sabrina’s shoulders fell as she groaned miserably “I’ve never made a blog before! There’s so much to do and learn and it has to be perfect, or Chloé’s going to be so mad at me!”

Alya couldn’t help but laugh at the poor redhead, her arm hurt every time her chest rose but she barely cared.

She smiled sympathetically at Sabrina, who was pouting at her, not happy to be laughed at. “Do you want a hand with setting it up properly? I’d offer two but I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon” she smirked, the pulsing pain continuing to beat at the back of her mind.

Sabrina smiled nervously, unable to laugh at the girl's injury. “Why would you help me?”

“I’m punishing Chloé for being a c-word, it’s not fair that you’re the one dealing with the consequences. Besides, badly designed blogs make my heart weep” she winked at Sabrina, finding her cell phone.

“Is there a working site online? What’s it called?”

Sabrina swallowed “um… The Real Ladyblog…” she whispered, causing Alya to break out in a small laughing fit.

“Hey quit it… it’s not her fault that you already had the perfect name!” Sabrina defended, cringing to herself as Alya found the poorly designed site that she’d worked so hard on.

Alya skimmed over the site with a critical look for a few moments while Sabrina stood there fidgeting, feeling naked as her baby steps towards web design were being judged.

“There’s some good stuff here” Alya concluded.

Sabrina scoffed “you don’t have to be nice, I know it’s bad.”

Alya shook her head “well, it’s got some problems but it’s about the same as when I first started out. It takes time to learn this stuff.” She scrolled curiously on the site, reading off tabs “how to get your hair like your favorite hero or akuma. Which akuma are you? Learn to pole dance like Chat Noir…?” she cocked an eyebrow at the blushing Sabrina.

“Well, I had to make a lot of stuff pretty quickly ok!” She shrunk, her hands tugging at her arms as though she was trying to disappear into herself completely.

“Pretty quickly is an understatement… you’ve made this stuff in no time at all! This is really impressive.” Alya was tabbing on the screen, looking amused. “oh! I got Lady Wi-Fi, this is actually a really cool quiz!” she giggled amused, reading the little blurb of text describing her own akumatized form.

“So you’re not mad that Chloé made a rival site?” Sabrina looked at her with a perplexed expression.

Alya snorted “level with me, using a percentage number, what on this site was Chloé’s work?”

Sabrina paused for a few moments “I guess the name was her idea?”

Alya laughed “thought as much. Sabrina, you’re really good with this stuff. The Ladyblog is really formal, akuma alerts and databases and speculation you know? It’s the stuff I love, but I’m sure people would love a site that was much more well… this!” she motioned towards the screen, smiling enthusiastically.

Sabrina blinked with surprise and confusion “it’s just a dumb thing I threw together. The algorithm is really simplistic” she scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

“The Ladyblog was just a dumb thing I threw together too, then I started putting real work into it and now it’s this big thing.” Alya looked out towards the still fighting heroes, barely visible through the windows. “I love some of the stuff others make as well and I’m so grateful that people still look to my site for a lot of information. But I would really love to help you with this site if that’s something you want to do.”

Sabrina froze, she tapped at her black screen distracting. She had a thousand yard stare, looking down past her phone onto the floor, contemplating everything.

“Something wrong?” Alya asked with a worried tone.

Sabrina shook her head “I guess… I just realized I couldn’t really remember the last time someone asked if I  _ wanted  _ to do something.” She said deep in thought.

Alya fought back the need to tell her how awful that was, to jump out into the streets, find Chloé and literally kick her ass. Instead, she sighed deeply, looking at Sabrina with an encouraging and empathetic look “so what  _ do  _ you want?”

Sabrina swallowed, looking like she’d never thought about it, as though the concept of making her own choices was completely lost on her. “I guess I had a lot of fun coming up with the things on the site” she admitted, “I don’t want to make Chloé mad, but working on the site with you actually sounds really fun!”

Alya smiled “so do both, we’ll work on the site and I’ll help you not only make it, but make sure to throw some traffic in your direction. I can do that you know” she pushed up her glasses in a sarcastically high and mighty way, making Sabrina giggle.

Sabrina’s smile faded “but Chloé and you loathe one another”

Alya wanted to argue but couldn’t “you’ve got me there. But just because we can’t stand one another doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” She shrugged encouragingly “if it helps, I’ll gladly promise to keep it a secret from your queen bee.”

Sabrina smiled at the idea but it was clear that something still nagged at her. Her cold words weren’t accusatory, she simply believed them to be fact “why would you be so nice to me? You’ll end up using this to hurt Chloé eventually right? That’s your plan isn’t it?”

Alya felt her heartbreaking for the girl, she couldn’t imagine the kinds of things she’d been through to make her automatically think that way. She scattered her brain for a way to convince the sweet idiot that she wasn’t going to betray her.

Alya sighed, an idea popping into her head, it would work but it would require her to entrust the girl with something truly precious. Alya looked at the morose redhead, she’d never done anything for Alya, in fact she’d done some really awful things. Still, Sabrina didn’t seem like a bad person, just a person with little self-esteem who desperately needed a friend who didn’t constantly berate her.

Alya groaned, realizing that she was going to risk sacrificing her work for the sake of this girl, she cursed herself for being a nice person and warned herself that it was going to end badly. She looked at Sabrina’s vulnerable eyes which were so desperate for someone to take care of her, it made her hopeful that the girl could change.

“here” Alya typed a message and send it to Sabrina which pinged moments later. Sabrina looked at it and then at Alya, looking like one big question mark. Alya sighed “it’s the login code for the administrator of the Ladyblog.”

Sabrina looked down at it with widening eyes “why would you give me this?”

Alya shrugged “mutual destruction I guess. With this you could do real damage to the Ladyblog, but of course I desperately hope that you don’t. So now if I were to try and cheat you and use our friendship against Chloé or you, you can hurt me back. That way we both know the other won’t do anything funny right?”

Sabrina’s mouth was slightly agape as she looked between Alya and her phone “but… how do you know you can trust me!?” she blurted out.

“I don’t, but I get the sense that you need someone to trust you. I hope it doesn’t come back to bite me. But I don’t think it will. You don’t have to resign yourself to being Chloé’s worker bee forever y’kno. School is a lot more fun if you spend it chilling with your friends instead of scheming with your… I don’t know, mistress?”

Alya gave Sabrina a joking smile which froze as she saw tears slowly rolling down Sabrina’s face. Alya panicked for a moment, the familiar panic of seeing anyone cry, but realized these were (probably) good tears.

“um… it’s ok girl, do you um… need a hug?” she barely finished talking before the redhead's arms were wrapped tightly around her. She felt intense pain rushing through her as pressure was applied to her damaged arm. She bit the pain back, knowing that this was important to Sabrina.

Sabrina spoke in between gulping sobs “Thank you *hick* I’ll *hick* I’ll make up for the awful *hick* things that I’ve done! *hick* I promise!” the hulking sobs echoed out against Alya, assuring her that she’d made the right decision in sharing her password.

Alya felt intense pride and joy knowing she’d done the right thing. It was slightly offset by the intense pain that kept screaming from her arm. She had to end the hug early, feeling the horrible throbbing pain jamming into her arm and somehow shoulder. She winced in pain, it seemingly kept getting worse.

“I’m so sorry!” Sabrina yelled out, realizing the pain she’d caused. She looked at Alya with apologetic tear-filled eyes.

Alya suddenly felt an intense breeze shoot through her as literally hundreds of thousands of ladybugs flew past her. She’d never get used to the sensation of breathlessness as the magical insects seemingly shot through her very soul. It was cool and almost aggressively pleasant if there could be such a thing. Like the feeling of being tickled just enough that it’s not uncomfortable, but somehow vastly intense.

Alya gasped as the ladybugs left as quickly as they came, she inspected her newly healed arm for a moment.

Sabrina looked to have been cleaned up as well, no longer crying and in a more stable mood, apparently, the powers could do that as well? Alya shook her head in amazement of her favorite superheroine.

She took Sabrina into her arms for a proper hug, feeling the slightly smaller girl shrink to her touch, but slowly unfold against her as she allowed herself to be comfortable, hugging Alya back.

The two girls hugged it out for a moment before the door was opened by a red-suited heroine, looking inside with a worried expression. She was immediately relieved to see the two girls safe and sound. She paused for a moment, confused by their hugging.

“Everything alright in here?” she asked sincerely.

Alya smiled and nodded “everything’s great”

Sabrina walked forward to Ladybug, cautiously standing before the almost godlike heroine. She fidgeted, trying to find the confidence to speak “um… Ladybug, do you have any comments about today’s fight?” she asked hesitantly, surprising everyone in the room.

“um…” Ladybug started, a little unsure how to respond.

Chat Noir entered through the door as well, looking into the room “ah, good to see you lovely ladies getting along” he smiled.

“Chat Noir, I have some questions if you have a minute!” Sabrina almost stumbled over herself, walking up to him.

Chat Noir looked surprised at Sabrina then at Alya, then at Ladybug “there’s two of them now?” he asked with joking worry.

Ladybug chuckled “looks like it” she shrugged.

“And here I’d just gotten used to one” Chat Noir turned his head up in an overly dramatic fashion.

“Oh you just need practice kitty, you go ahead and take care of the press, I’ll see you next time” Ladybug winked and zipped away, leaving Chat Noir with the two hungry reporters.

Chat Noir held out a hand after Ladybug, hoping to make her stop but it was much too late, she was long gone. He dropped his head, crestfallen.

“So Chat Noir, is it true that you’re an experienced pole dancer?” Sabrina asked without a hint of irony or embarrassment.

Chat Noir’s eyes went wide “uhhh… where’d you get an idea like that?” he chuckled nervously.

“The way you often descent your staff. Is it true or not?”

Chat looked at Sabrina with a frozen smile “oh! Will you look at that” he held his ring up to his ear “oops gotta go, see you around, stay safe!” he dashed outside into the streets and soon disappeared over the roofs.

Sabrina stood there with a disappointed pout. Alya put a hand on her shoulder, chuckling to herself “you’ve gotta dampen your enthusiasm a little when dealing with them” she smiled.

Sabrina frowned “so I messed up?”

Alya shook her head “not at all! That was great! I’m gonna enjoy working with you partner” she chuckled, holding out her hand in a fist, doing her best impression of Ladybug’s usual pose.

Sabrina beamed, pressing her knuckle against Alya’s “pound it” they said in unison, giggling to one another.

  
  



End file.
